


Make it stop

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fireside Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loud Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Rimming, Scars, Schizophrenia, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: The constant torment of knowing maybe there was something he could have done to save his sisters haunts Josh every second. It’s really wearing on him, and Chris notices. He’s never sure what to say, or what to do, but one night, Josh finds him, and tells him exactly what to do to make the voices stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m back at it with another ficlet! Really hope you guys like this one, I’m delving into some kinda heavy stuff here, so reader beware (i.e. referenced/implied self-harm, psychological issues, detailed sex, etc.). But anyway, I couldn’t resist writing another ChrisxJosh story! I don’t know what it is about these two, but I’m always drawn to writing them together. This story will be completely original, I kind of feel like my last Until Dawn story, Unnecessary Tension, was too dialogue-heavy, featuring too much gameplay. Soooo…. trying a new direction here. Plus, it’s smut. So, that’s a plus (right?). And I'm not even sorry :) Also, I don’t own any rights to Until Dawn or Supermassive games. But moving on, you guys know the speech, if you like the story, I always appreciate kudos and comments, they help me to know that my readers are enjoying the stories, plots, and characters that I use. Ok, onward!

_“No no no. Not again.”_

His body was covered in a cold sweat, his face contorted while he slept. His body was twisted up in the disheveled bedsheets, hand gripping the pillow tightly. He rolled onto his back, then rolled again onto his side.

_“Shut up…”_

His hand swatted at something plaguing him from dreamland.

_“Agh…no…you’re dead…get away from me…”_

He began to toss and turn, his arm shooting out, knocking over his tableside lamp.

_“Get away!”_

Josh sat bolt upright, his chest heaving. He moaned, covering his face with his hands. He splayed his fingers some, looking at the angry red of his alarm clock telling him it was 12:45 in the morning.

He wiped at his nose, slowly swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Glass crunched underfoot and he quickly retracted his leg, grunting as he examined the underside of his foot in the darkness of the room. He precariously walked to the door, opening it as quietly as possible.

He rubbed at his arms as he walked down the hallway, assessing the array of guest rooms before he found the one he was looking for. He softly rapped on the door with the back of his hand.

_“Chris?”_

His voice was unsteady. There was no answer. Josh slowly opened the door, peeking inside. The bed was turned down, but there was no sign of Chris. Josh sighed, closing the door as he turned down the hallway and descended the stairs.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing his eye. Someone moaned from within the room and he stepped back.

“Hngh…Josh?”

Chris sat up from where he was laying down on the leather couch in front of the fireplace. Josh looked down at the floor.

_“Did I wake you?”_

“No,”

Chris started groggily.

“Are you ok?”

He examined the older boy meticulously.

Josh kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Chris pushed himself up more with the aid of his elbows.

“Was it the nightmares again?”

Josh let out a wail, running towards Chris.

“Oh, it’s ok, baby, it’s ok.”

The older boy buried his face in Chris’ shoulder, sobbing. The younger rubbed at his back, trying to soothe him. Chris shushed him, pulling Josh against his chest. The older’s face was twisted up, his teeth bared, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Chris pulled Josh tighter against his chest.

“You’re ok. I’ve got you.”

_“I can’t keep doing this!”_

Chris stroked his back and hair.

“What was it this time? Do you want to talk about it?”

He felt Josh shudder with a hard breath.

_“The voices…they won’t stop…make it stop, Chris. Make it stop!”_

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Just listen to the sound of my voice. I’ve got you.”

He tightened his grip around the Washington.

_“I should have done something…maybe then they would still be alive…”_

Chris frowned, knowing where this was going. He looked down at Josh, who was all curled up, shaking.

“You can’t possibly blame yourself for that.”

_“Yes, I can! Maybe if I hadn’t been trashed I could’ve stopped them!”_

“Josh, we’ve been over this before. You can’t keep accusing yourself. Even Dr. Hill said so. It’s unhealthy.”

Josh whimpered, cowering in on Chris. His grip tightening in the younger’s shirt.

_“I didn’t want them to die…I swear…”_

His voice shook.

“I know, I know you didn’t.”

Chris leaned his chin down onto Josh’s head. Josh sobbed again.

_“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”_

“Don’t apologize,”

Chris started, taking Josh’s wrist. He kissed the back of the other boy’s knuckles, his fingers tracing patterns on his wrist. The pads of his fingers bumped over ridged scars.

_“I wish it would stop…”_

“Tell me how to make it stop and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything.”                                                                                   

Josh nuzzled his face into Chris’ neck.

_“Want you…”_

He muttered.

Chris looked down at him, surprised. The older boy began to clamor over him, pushing the blonde down into the couch. Josh stretched, stripping off his tee shirt.

“Now?”

Chris said, incredulously. Two seconds ago, he had been comforting the distraught boy, and now…well…

_“Now.”_

Josh responded, settling back over Chris, parting his lips overtop the blonde’s neck, kissing and sucking.

Chris unconsciously let out a shaky breath. He felt Josh’s hips buck down against him.

“Mhmm…J…”

_“Want you so bad.”_

Josh said, his words slurred slightly.

_“Don’t even think I can make it upstairs.”_

Chris blushed slightly in the firelight. Josh always had a way of coercing him, but this was a whole new Josh.

The older rolled his hips down, the hard strain in his sweatpants brushing against Chris. The younger hissed.

“God, Josh.”

He heard a laugh that was unlike one he had ever heard. Josh’s eyes flickered to his own, their normal, playful bottle green. But with something… _different._ They had an edge that Chris had never seen in them before. Sure, he and Josh had “done it” before, never like this though. Josh was… _vulnerable. Unstable._

Chris took a moment to step back, he sat up some, pushing up onto his elbows. Josh’s lips detached from his own, a loud smacking sound filling the open space of the kitchen area.

“Are-are you sure about this? I mean…”

_“What?”_

Chris gestured between the pair of them.

Josh laughed seductively.

He reached to his hips, pushing down the grey sweats some, pushing down the waistband of his Calvin Kline’s until he gave Chris a good view of his cherry-red cock, glistening with pre-cum at the slit.

_“How’s this for convincing?”_

“Uh…”

Chris swallowed,

_“Speechless, huh?”_

Josh laughed.

“Oh, just shut up.”

Chris grabbed the Washington by the back of the neck, kissing him hard. Josh reached down between them, pulling Chris’ shirt up over his head in one quick tug.

The younger boy was panting in-between kisses, his hands roaming all over Josh’s sweat-slicked skin. 

Chris shoved Josh down onto his back, practically growling. The older laughed, amused.

_“You want me.”_

This time, Chris did growl. His blue eyes were blown wide with lust, his mouth covering Josh’s once again, his teeth snapping at the older’s lips.

Josh bucked his naked hips up.

_“Cochise…”_

Josh moaned loudly, rearing his head back over the armrest of the couch.

Chris grabbed the waist of his own joggers and shoved them off, his quickly hardening dick bouncing up against his stomach.

Josh seized Chris’ shoulders, pulling him closer.

He fisted a hand in Chris’ hair, his grip tight.

Chris yelped, yanking Josh clean off the couch. Their chests were heaving in time with each other, Josh’s hand on Chris’ face, Chris pressing his forehead against the older’s.

Chris’ hand was sliding down the curve of Josh’s hip and leg, the other settled between his shoulder blades. He suddenly gripped olive skin excruciatingly tight as Josh reached between them, sliding both of their cocks together in his hand. Chris reared his head back.

“Oh fuck! Fuck fuck! Josh!”

Josh licked his upper lip, appearing to concentrate very hard. He tugged his hand in the opposite direction, vocalizing his own pleasure. Chris’ lips were back on his neck, then his mouth, sucking fiercely on his earlobe, biting the cartilage. _Hard._

_“Chris…”_

Josh moaned, his voice echoing in the room. There was a snap from the fireplace. Chris ran his hand down Josh’s arm, coming over his occupied hand.

“No…not like this…”

He panted.

“Get…on…your back…”

Josh let go of their aching cocks, doing as Chris told him to.

The younger boy licked his lips, gripping behind both of Josh’s legs, pulling them into a bent position.

He laid on his belly between Josh’s bent knees, and used a hand to spread olive skin. Josh whimpered with anticipation.

Chris licked his lips again, holding the cheeks of Josh’s ass apart as he darted his tongue forward, teasing the older boy’s taut ring of muscles.

_“Chris! Oh, fuck, Chris!”_

Josh beat his right foot against the couch, nails scraping at Chris’ back. He pulled the blonde’s hair, yanking his head forward, trying to get him to put his tongue in deeper.

Chris began to prod the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue, plunging it in deeper. Josh’s thighs quivered. He pressed the flat of his hand down against his abdomen, rubbing small circles in an attempt to quell his building orgasm.

_“Chris…”_

He moaned.

Chris withdrew his tongue, coming up between Josh’s legs. He wiped the spit dribbling from his mouth with the back of his hand. Josh felt his cock jerk violently at the sight.

_“Now. Please. Before I burst.”_

Chris needed no further instruction, he knew that voice all too well.

He gripped the Washington’s hips, driving forward into the older’s semi-tight heat.

Josh screamed out, clutching Chris’ shoulder.

_“Chris!”_

The younger took one of Josh’s legs and raised it over his sweat-slicken shoulder to achieve a better angle.

Josh moaned in profuse appreciation, scratching his fingers against Chris’ scalp.

The older took his other leg and raised it up as well, wrapping both of them around Chris’ back, his thighs clenching tightly.

The younger boy was making all kinds of noises that were driving Josh over the edge.

_“Talk to me…please…”_

He wanted only the sound of Chris’ voice in his head.

“Love you so much…wanna make you feel good…”

Chris’ face was buried in the crook of Josh’s neck as he rutted his hips forwards and backwards.

_“L-love you…hngh…too…”_

Josh hissed through his teeth as Chris hit his prostate. The older’s body convulsed, unconsciously lifting his hips from the leather of the couch.

Chris’ kisses were sloppy and wet and Josh felt the muscles in the younger’s back spasm underneath his legs. The older raked his nails up and down milky white skin.

_“Harder, Chris…”_

The younger boy gripped onto one of Josh’s ankles, snapping his hips forward. Josh had to bite his tongue, a shrill moan still escaping him.

The older reached between their bodies, grasping his throbbing dick, seeking some relief from the pain. Chris’ body rutting against his own had only compounded the ache.

Chris drove forward with a stuttering intensity, slamming into Josh’s body more aggressively.  

A moan ripped from the back of the blonde’s throat, his fingers digging into the older’s sides.

Josh was working to get himself off at a maddening rate, Chris’ name the only thing on his lips, the only thought in his mind, the only voice he could hear.

Soon the Washington was coming, spilling over his fist, spurts of drippy white liquid painting Chris’ abdomen.

He felt spent, falling back against the couch, unable to sit up any longer. He drew Chris’ face close to his own, kissing his lips sweetly.

_“I love you.”_

He panted, feeling his muscles clench around Chris’ dick, the blonde gasping sharply. He felt Chris relax some, feeling him withdraw his softening member, a slight sting accompanied by its removal.

“Love you too.”

Chris kissed his cheek before leaning over him to grab one of their discarded tee shirts, mopping up the sticky, white mess.

The younger tossed the shirt back onto the floor, turning onto his side, Josh curling into him. Chris pulled the afghan they had knocked off the couch over their naked waists, wrapping his arms protectively around the older boy.

“How do you feel?”

Chris kissed the back of Josh’s neck, nuzzling against the older’s shoulder.

_“Better.”_

Josh adjusted back against the younger’s body.

_“I can’t hear them anymore.”_

“That’s good.”

Chris nipped at his earlobe, voice still gravelly with sex.

Josh pulled the younger’s arm tighter around his waist, closing his eyes.

_And, finally, there was silence._

 

 

 


End file.
